1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the management of the play or operation of one of more controlled devices, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for controlling when and for how long each day such device(s) may be played.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Children in developed nations typically have unlimited access to electronic devices, e.g., television, gaming devices and consoles, personal computers, etc., that may not always contribute to their positive growth and development. Parents and educators have noted a rise in childhood obesity and may not always agree with the beliefs promoted by television programs and video games. Access to electronic devices is almost impossible to control when children are at home without parents or guardians. Access to electronic devices is actually difficult to control even when parents and guardians are at home. First, parents and guardians must be in the same room where their children are using the devices. When a parent or guardian estimates that any of their children are spending too much time utilizing any of these devices, they may be forced to discipline the child. Since the amount of time on these devices is rarely measured, discipline occurs at inconsistent times, generally dependent on the mood of the parent, and generally without objective information to support the discipline. As a result, discipline without any data creates a strain on the parent-child relationship, often yielding poor results.
A secondary problem that exists is the fact that, when entertainment device use is unlimited, children value it less. When it is limited, for example if a child can only spend 10 hours per week watching television, television viewing will become a more valued, and therefore more planned, use of time. Therefore, instead of the practice of “flipping” through television channels, children will be more likely to select a planned schedule of certain television programs, which will result in a more valuable entertainment experience.
The automatic control of a variety of multiple electronic devices and appliances is well known in the art. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0060059 is directed to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling a plurality of devices. This apparatus includes a control mechanism which is in communication with multiple devices or software programs, applications, processes, or sub-processes resident on the devices. The control mechanism is in communication with the input mechanism. The input mechanism may include an alphanumeric keypad, touch-activated display device, or other devices capable of accepting input from a user and transmitting this input to the control mechanism. The control mechanism is also in communication with a visual display mechanism. The control mechanism may be located in a dedicated housing, together with the input mechanism and the visual display mechanism which may be mounted thereon. In alternative embodiments, the control mechanism may exist as a program on a separate device, such as a television set, a personal computer, a hand-held computer, a computing device, etc.
In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a control mechanism having a memory and a configurable database. This configurable database allows for the input, modification, deletion, and output of various variable and values, namely, multiple user accounts, device identification values unique to each device, and device usage allotment values for each device corresponding to the device identification value for each user account. The control mechanism further includes a user interface which would allow the parent or guardian to set the settings for each user (child). In the preferred embodiment, the control mechanism allows for user names, user types, week day hours, weekend hours, password changing, bonus allowances, use restriction, user deletion, device selection, time or date selection and modification, time carryover options, hours per device, setup password changing, user statistics, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,661 is directed to an apparatus and method for timing video games. The video game timer is interposed between the video game power supply and the video game console. The video game timer serves to interrupt the power supply to the video game console. The video game timer is plugged into the power input jack of the video game console and the video game power supply is plugged into the power input jack of the video game timer. A solid state switch of the video game timer, turns the power to the video game unit on and off. This switch is controlled by a microcontroller in the video game timer, as shown in. The microcontroller further polls to determine if there are any inputs from the twelve key keyboard and keeps track of time from a twenty-four hour counter. A small audio transducer is used to provide feedback to the user, specifically a tone is transmitted in response to input on keyboard and the audio transducer also provides a warning beep five seconds before power is turned off to the video game console.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,623 is directed to a television channel lockout. The microprocessor controls the channel which the television is tuned into. The microprocessor receives commands from the user via the control panel keyboard or the remote transmitter. When a keyboard entry is made, microprocessor checks to determine whether the four-digit master key has been entered. If not, the microprocessor then checks to determine whether the channel has been entered. If not, the microprocessor checks the EPROM to determine if the entered channel bit is “high” indicating that the channel is locked out. If that channel is not locked out, the microprocessor mutes the audio, blanks the channel number display and loads the PLL with the required programmable constant for the channel number selected. If the channel selected was a locked out channel, the flow diagram proceeds from connector A in A to the same connector in B. Having determined that the channel selected is a locked out channel, the microprocessor causes the display to blink the selected channel number for five seconds. If during that time, no four-digit code is entered or the correct four-digit security code is not entered, microprocessor will cause the display to display the last channel number and then go into the idle mode. A locked out channel cannot be watched for the next twelve hours unless the correct four-digit security code is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,746 is directed to a secure authorization and control method and apparatus for a game delivery service. The transaction control unit (TCU) receives transaction data from a decoder, interprets received transactions and performs other functions. The TCU further includes RAM and ROM memory. It further manages the authorization maps and operates game timers. The various game timers include parental control, playtime and the like, and may be decremented in ten second intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,984 is directed to a game controller with parental control functionality. One implementation of a parental time limit feature includes setting a parental limit flow chart and monitoring and limiting play time flow chart. In this example, the limit is expressed as a maximum number of hours per day that the game controller may be used. The controller counts down the time that is actively in use via an algorithm that assumes that a ten-second period without any button press activity means that the unit is no longer active. When the countdown value reaches zero, the controller no longer responds to button presses. At the start of each new day, the daily limit value is automatically reinstated to the parentally set value. Further, the system may provide a “warning” signal such as a beep or a flashing LED a short interval prior to complete expiration of the limit value. Further, a small LCD display could be provided on the controller to show remaining time allocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,492, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,479, U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,664, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,273, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,260, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,683, U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,831, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,208, U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,929, U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0075760, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0056209 are all directed to similar systems
Development of a power distribution and timing device which can control the time period and total time that a controlled device can operate each day, provide maintenance power to the device, and securely prevent tampering with the device represents a great improvement in the field play time control and satisfies a long felt need of parents and guardians